Hidden Desires
by Wolf-demon13
Summary: Flaring tempers, volatile emotions, thirsting for blood and total damnation!The Naruto gang gets a dosed of high school reality and is officially tangled up in this fantasy web of humor, action, & romance:D NaruHina, SasukeOC, NejTen, & many, many more!
1. Prologue

**Hi All**

**I know, I know, I should be working on Shaman Kingdom, but its current chapter is giving me serious writer's block so I'm gonna try something different. Now this story can be sorta confusing since it was originally a tag and created by three people with three very different styles. Anywhoo, I tried to make it as simple as possible and hope you all love it. :-)**

******Disclaimer** I don't own Sk-I mean Naruto, but I do own the notebook this was copied from so haha. 

* * *

_**Hidden Desires **_

_**Prologue**_

There are many enjoyable moments throughout the mesmerizing cycle of a person's lifetime, but there are some individuals who aren't so lucky. Those who are forced to endure a thousand lifetimes, never aging, remaining forever trapped in a non-fading existence. These accursed beings were once just known as thee **Immortals**, but as centuries passed and deaths were counted they were placed into four different, more detailed groups; _**Lycan, Vampire, Demon, and the Fae**_**. **Most are swayed into the life of the **Immortals** by those who have already fallen, some stumble in by pure misfortune and are changed for secrecy while for others it is their sole purpose of being, a last resort. What an Immortal does with his or her own personal reality is their choice, but hopefully the choices made won't lead to total damnation.

* * *

**Yay! The intense prologue is done and for all who don't know Fae is basically the group of fairy folk. Oh and at the end of each chapter I will have a quote of the chapter. Obliviously this chap doesn't have one cuz there was no dialogue. Well that's, that's and please review. **

** Later All**


	2. Ch1:First Encounters

**Hi All**

**Yes! Chapter one is here. I'm so excited about this story cuz its crazy, wild and I love it. Hope all ya'll do too.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto (got it right this time :D) or any of its characters.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.1:**_

_**First Encounters**_

"You can't be serious," hissed a teen as she glared at the woman who she was currently against calling leader.

"I've made my final decision on this Desiree, and nothing you say will change that"

The girl now known, as Desiree still didn't seem convinced. A low growl escaped her throat as she continued to argue.

"But why the Hyuuga…why Neji?"

The name Neji was spat venomously from the girl's lips. The woman eyes narrowed, agitated by the girl's stubbornness. She opened her to mouth to begin a much-needed scolding.

"Please, Lady Tsunade allow me to explain" interjected a cool, arrogant voice from behind the girl. Desiree didn't even bother to look back as the speaker's footsteps drew closer. She knew it was Neji Hyuuga. He calmly made his way through the pack so he stood directly behind her.

"The Hyuuga's are the purest lycan clan in the history of lycans" the moon-eyed teen started smoothly before smugly folding his arms across his chest, " So it was obliviously destined for me to be leader in Lady Tsunade's absence"

Desiree inhaled a deep breath, wondering how long it would take her to rip Neji's throat out before one of the pack intervened.

'_Ten seconds' _she decided just as another member maneuvered his way up front, behind the Hyuuga.

"Neji!" he said simply, clasping a hand on the teen's shoulder, " You do realize that you wouldn't even have been considered for leader without my recommendation"

The Hyuuga boy's body stiffened with annoyance, then the other boy shrugged laxly." But that's what cousin's are for, right?"

"Hn" was the Hyuuga's response as he shook the boy's hand off and took a few irritated steps forward. " Shouldn't we be going?" he asked their leader.

"Yes" she answered before casting a serious expression to each member of her pack, " All right, you know how important this is so no screw ups while I'm gone or…"

The blonde let her words trail with a threatening tone. Her pack knew the consequences of their actions. So with a twirl of her heel, Tsunade headed out the mansion, her pack following obediently. Desiree slowly fell back into sidestep with Neji's cousin as they started toward the forest.

"Thanks for the help back their, Hiro. I really owe ya one"

" That was nothing" Hiro shrugged ruffling the spiky black hair out of his eyes. " Plus it doesn't take much to shut Neji up"

A small grin tickled the corners of his mouth. " Especially when he's really getting on my nerves"

"Like today?" Desiree snorted.

"Like everyday" Hiro corrected causing the other teen to bust out laughing.

*

It wasn't long before the pack reached a large clearing in the center of the forest.

"So where are they?" asked a bulky, anxious lycan while glancing around the empty glade.

"Be patient, Dosu" Tsunade ordered the male" Just…wait"

Dosu mumbled something the others knew was an insult and would've received a sharp kicked in the groin if a trio of aromas hadn't slammed against the pack's senses. The first was the soothing scent of nature's captivating imprint. The second was intense yet slightly wary and unpredictable. But the last odor was heavily engrossed with blood…fresh blood. Desiree's body began to tremble as she clenched her fist tightly.

'_Those filthy parasites have been feeding!'_ the young lycan realized and prepared herself to lunge at the first vampire she saw. Hiro gently reached out, touching his friend's arm reassuringly.

"Relax" came the soft whisper in Des's ear, " You have to stay in control"

Desiree sucked in a deep breath through a clenched jaw while her anger and wolf was tucked safely to the back of her psyche.

"Yeah, you're right" she told him with a weak smile, but didn't believe the words herself.

"_Very_ impre_ss_ive, T_s_unade," remarked a sinister voice that hissed his S's as he made his way out of the trees. , " Your'e actually early for once. I expected you to drink and gamble thi_s_ whole day away"

"Really Orochimaru?" Tsunade's eyelashes fluttered with mock surprise. "I expected _you_ to be at that one bar flirting with _guys._" A challengingsmirk curled on peach-colored lips. "…Or do your little vamps not know about your…other preferences?"

The confident smile that had once graced the vampire leader's lips soured to annoyed frown as he shot the blonde a hateful glare.

"Now, now, no use trying to kill each other this millennium…or the next for that matter" chuckled a slightly nervous man as he stepped between the two leaders, " I mean this is to bring peace not start another war."

"Jiriya does have a point for once," noted a woman as she floated from the trees and landing gracefully beside the leaders like a young, alluring elf should " And the Grand Council prefers not to wait"

"We all know that, Kurenai" Orochimaru grumbled slowly stepping back from the three" But I gue_ss_ we _s_hould announce our temporary _s_ucce_ss_ors"

With the sharp snap of his fingers, he motioned his fellow blood drinkers forward. The vampires' steps were almost soundless as they moved into the light. The bright sunlight only elaborated the vamps' sober expression that graced their beautiful frames.

"Tachi, don't be rude!" Orochimaru cooed grabbing a handsome vampire in the front by his shirt and yanking him forward. A vicious scowl formed on 'Tachi's' lips as he immediately pried his clothing from the vampire leader's grasp. Then (slowly) Itachi glided his way to the center where everyone could see him.

"Itachi Uchiha, second in command to Lord Orochimaru. Appointed leader in his absence" he stated coolly with a low, polite bow.

"You're a real proper-ass!" snorted a young redhead as she swung down from the tree, landing directly in front of Itachi. She brushed a flaming red bang out of her eyes before continuing: " Mistress Kurenai made me leader cuz I'm the only chick in her group that isn't a whiney, little bitch"

"Tayuya…" seethed another fae member who happened to be female. She, of course, was ignored. Neji then decided to clear his throat, sauntering into the circle as the original leaders moved back to simply observe.

"Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Lycan clan" he recited smoothly, " I will be taking Lady Tsunade's place while she is gone"

Now all eyes fell on Demon Leader Jiriya, wondering who his successor would be.

"Well Jiriya name your brat" Tsunade demanded with the curl of her lips and impatient tap of her heel. Kurenai raised an eyebrow at how nervous the white-haired man was becoming.

"I-I h-haven't p-picked one yet," he admitted in one rushed, sheepish breath.

"WHAT!" the blonde lycan leader screeched grabbing her old friend by the front of his shirt, " Why the HELL not!"

"Well…there was this really wild party last night…. and it kinda didn't end till about six this morning so…"

The immortal alcoholic was thrown to the ground before he could finish.

"Just pick somebody, dammit" she spat slamming her heel into the man's throat. Jiriya's bloodshot orbs rolled back to scan over his choices, but had to quicken the pace because each second wasted, Tsunade increased pressure on his throat.

"Kimimaro!" he choked without thinking and was relived when the deadly shoe was removed from his skin. All eyes zoomed onto a pale, sickly figure in the back.

'_For damnation of the Ninth Circle…not him'_ Tayuya mentally groaned for more than one reason.

"If that is your wish, Master Jiriya" the pastel-colored demon sighed.

"Well glad tho_s_e tediou_s_ introduction_s_ are outta the way," Orochimaru grinned, twirling one of his raven-haired locks around his finger in a flirtatious matter."Shall we go comrades?"

"We must" Kurenai breathed, tucking a few wavy strands behind her ears, "The Council is expecting us"

Without another word the trio of selected** Immortals **made their way forward. Superiority and control radiated highly off the leaders as they strutted out of the forest with Jiriya scrambling behind. An awkward silence stretched out as the second in commands stared each other down.

"So we're clear on the rules, then?" Itachi asked and his fellow temps nodded, " _**No**_ drinking or sucking of blood"

"_**No**_ enchanting those of the opposite sex in erotic behavior," Tayuya grumbled with some displeasure.

"_**No**_ slashing or ripping of limbs" Neji noted.

"And _**no**_ condemning _imbeciles_ to hell" Kimimaro's monotone voice spoke, but secretly thought, _' unless their suppose to be brought into total damnation,'_

Desiree jumped a little as an impatient snort echoed in her ear. She turned to find a young girl (one of the other lycans) standing at her side. She had dark, chocolate brown hair with icy blue eyes. Her small, slender body twitched with barely contained impatience.

"Embi…" Des tried to warn in a murmur.

The girl ignored her and instead growled out, " Take a freakin picture. They last longer. Now, aren't we supposed to _be _somewhere? I'm pretty sure Granny and the others would _not_ be happy if we were late for our 'wonderful' first day of school"

Neji growled, his eyes shifting angrily to the outspoken girl. Embi countered with her own glare, her chin lifting in a stubborn challenge.

"Embi…" Desiree repeated once more in a hiss of embarrassment. Embi was new to the pack, and still had issues controlling her rapidly changing emotions. To tell it, however, Embi had always been stubborn and changeling even before her change. The only one who could effectively subdue her the young lycan-girl so she didn't create any dominance issues was her older sister, Sazaki. She was the one who had changed Embi. The raven-haired girl stepped forward now, cuffing a tight hand over her sibling's mouth.

"Em, what did we discuss earlier?"

Embi's growl turned into a frustrated whine that sounded through her sister's fingers.

"But-"

"No buts! You promised not in front of _them_"

These last words were obliviously aimed at the collective groups outside their own. Embi huffed, but subsided with a glare. Sazaki rolled her eyes at Neji with a meaningful smirk on her lips. Neji, despite himself, responded with a faint smile of his own; the two sisters had basically grown up with the Hyuugas'.

"Damn over-talkative dog has a point, though" Tayuya grumbled,

" We'd better get going"

The members of the Fae silently flowed out of the forest, reluctantly followed by the others.

'_That was really close…' _Desiree thought to herself as stared at the taught, tension-filled backs of the pack_, ' A little too close'_

*

"Gods…" Raiku _Uchiha_ grumbled from behind his two brothers as they left the forest, "That was way too damn close"

A ghost of a smile pulled at Itachi's lips.

"Maybe. Of course it didn't help that Sasuke was glaring at his secret, gay lover, again"

"Naruto and I aren't lovers. We—"

"But didn't you kiss him once?" the youngest Uchiha piped in innocently and received a dark, cold glare in return.

"Why yes, Sasuke did" Itachi coaxed in a brotherly tone, " and it was more of an intense make-out –"  
"Go to hell and never come back, Itachi" Sasuke spat bitterly with a smug scoff, " Besides you staring down the other temp leaders didn't lessen tension either,"

' _They're at again…'_ Raiku thought as Itachi's grin pulled down a little.

Raiku, despite looking almost exactly like the two older boys, was only half related to them. All three shared the dark, ink black hair, and the proud, fair skin of their clan. The only differences between the three siblings were age and height. And the fact that Raiku's eyes were a light green while his brothers' were onyx color. Because he was there half-brother, Raiku hadn't been with them for the first eight years of their lives (except for visits) when they were all still human. During this time, something happened between Sasuke and Itachi that had the middle child hating the eldest. It bothered Raiku because he loved them both of them (even though they could be pricks) and could still remember when all three were happy together. Suddenly, he picked up a sound from behind. Glancing back, he bit back a groan of annoyance.

"Look out, Pyro" he muttered, using his nickname for Sasuke,

" Trouble with blonde hair is headed this way. You have any mace?"

"Like that'll be enough," Itachi murmured as Sasuke shot his kid brother a look and rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!"

All three brothers winced at the high-pitched, whiney voice. A beautiful girl with extensively long blonde locks trounced up, pushing Raiku out of the way to cling to his brother's arm.

"Ino…"  
"Sasuke-kun, did you see all those ugly hags staring at you?" Ino sang out, "Especially that _pink-haired bitch_! She was actually drooling! It was disgusting!"

"Ino, weren't you and that pink-haired bitch _best friends_ once?"

Raiku pointed out, rubbing the spot where she had shoved him. The blonde laughed a falsely cheerful laugh and ruffled her hair.

"You'll understand when you're older"

Jerking from underneath her hand and smoothing his hair back down, the younger vamp barred his fangs in a hiss.

"Ino, he's only a year younger than you so stop treating him like a child" Itachi spat angrily.

The blonde shrank closer against Sasuke (much to his annoyance).

"Ino, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous" his lips curling upward into the infamous Uchiha smirk.

"Jealous?" Ino snorted, "Of those ugly cows? Ha, as if. I just hate the way they look at you"

" I've been getting looks like that _years_ before you came. Now I'd appreciate it if you would _get off_ and leave me alone."

The blonde-haired beauty open her mouth to speak, but the protest came out as a shrill cry of pain as a ball of ice shattered against her skull. Small shards of ice clattered onto the grass as Ino immediately let go of her crush and tenderly began rubbing the back of her head.

"Haha…" the sound of muffled laughter made the four all turn around. Ino's aqua-colored eyes narrowed at two, fellow female vampires who stood side-by-side

"Ino, that was awfully loud scream" spoke the one on the right with dark, brown hair.

" Yeah, it woke the dead" the other yawned while wriggling a pinky in her ear.

"Kira, Rima, you two are so going to pay" Ino hissed, barring her fangs in a threatening gesture. Raiku placed a hand over his mouth to smother the laughter rattling in his throat.

"Ino, it would take you a million lifetimes to get back at us" Kira scoffed.

"Kira…" Ino growled and a second later, the dark-haired vamp disappeared. A haughty laugh chimed from the blonde's lips as she flipped her hair over shoulder, " So that stupid bitch decided to use her brain for once and run when she had the chance!"

Sasuke was about to plug his ears when the cackling suddenly ceased. Onyx-colored eyes widen at the immobile frame of Ino Yamanaka. Then the annoying blonde shifted her gaze slightly to see a delicate hand resting on her shoulder.

"Ino, I would recommend not making any sudden movements…or any movement at all," Kira said, still gripping the blonde's shoulder. The Uchiha boys were taken back by Kira's swift speed.

"Kira…" Raiku started slowly, seeming to gain the ability of speech, once more, " What the hell did you do?"

"Froze her bones," the dark-haired vampire answered in a quiet tone while dropping her hand from Ino's shoulder. It seemed to the three brothers that Kira grew overly quiet around even though she was naturally like her sister, Rima. Rima was extremely loud and reckless, which was normally how Kira acted, but around the Uchiha boys, she was responsible and calm.

"You gotta teach me that one, sis," Rima cooed, slapping her sister a quick high-five.

"Can she talk in a state such as this one?" Itachi questioned while shifting his gaze from Kira to the motionless vamp.

"No, thank God" Kira sighed, loudly. Rima begun to giggle softly as she watched Raiku contain insane cackling while Itachi examined Ino with a curious eye. So now Sasuke was left alone with Kira. Like always, the middle brother said nothing and just continued to look at Kira with no trace of emotion on his face. When Raiku regained some composure, Itachi returned to his side and the three boys decided to ask Kira why she had such a personality-switch when she was around them. She, of course, hadn't always been that way especially when they were all still human.

"Kira…" Raiku tried to begin, unsure whether or not he should ask,

" Why are you always so…?"

Kira's distressing gaze silenced the youngest Uchiha.

"I really don't want to talk about it, right now," she said quietly while shifting her stare to the grassy surface.

"As much as this displeases everyone, Kira you must unfreeze Ino," Itachi sighed in necessary exasperation.

"Why don't we just leave her here?" Raiku grumbled the suggestion,

" Really not in the mood in to hear her voice. She gives me headaches"  
"She gives us all headaches!" Itachi pointed out while giving his youngest brother a look, then switched the gaze to Kira. A small sigh escaped her lips, visibly bracing herself as she touched Ino lightly on her shoulder. The blonde, very noisily began to move.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU FREAK!" she screeched, launching herself at Kira. Suddenly she was cut off with a choke as Raiku grabbed the back of her neck and threw her against a tree. The momentum split the oak in half. Sasuke winced involuntarily as he heard bone crunch.

"Ino! Go. Away" he growled, anger clear in his eyes; the young Uchiha was finally fed up. The blonde got up carefully, her arm at an awkward angle, murder in her eyes. She stopped, however, at the deadly look in those cold, onyx-colored orbs. With a hiss that showed her fangs, and masked the pain from the numerous splitters burrowed in her spine, Ino slunk away.

Raiku glared after her, trying to control his anger. Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder. A smile twitched on the younger sibling's lip; only his brothers seemed to understand the drain on his body that his raging emotions caused him.

"Come on…" Sasuke muttered, touching his younger brother's arm,

" We'd better get going"

Raiku nodded with a sigh, turning and walking back towards the school.

*

Embi walked alongside her sister, lost in thought. Seeing the Uchiha brothers brought back dim memories of when they were kids… when they we're all _still human_. Despite the fact that the two sisters had grown up with the Hyuuga clan, they had been fast friends with the Uchiha clan as well. It all changed when their respective groups had intruded, straining the childhood friendships, and morphing them into bittersweet memories. A hand rested around the back of her neck, the fingers tickling her left cheek.

"If this works out…" Sazaki said in a soft voice.

" I know. We may be able to at least get _some _of that back…"

A small smile twitched at the raven-haired girl's lips. Sazaki had changed when she turned Embi into a lycan; maybe even before, when Tsunade had changed _her_. Her older sister withheld emotions washed over her, bathing the young lycan in a wistful hope that was panged with sadness over what the siblings had lost. Their family had died in a car accident: her mother, father, _and_ twin older brothers. Tsunade changed Sazaki as she lay dying in the hospital. Embi was catatonic from a blow to her head, and Sazaki had waited for the longest time before finally changing her. Embi thought it was because her sister was hoping for her to wake up. Sazaki resented having her life taken from her, even though she was grateful to Tsunade for saving her. It was also when the sisters' abilities had awoken.

Sazaki could sense others thoughts; no one could keep her out, not even Tsunade. Embi had a mental ability that was related to this; while her sister could sense thoughts,she could sense emotions. She could even change a person's mood. No one could hide his or her emotions from Embi, and the control intensified with skin-to-skin contact.

" I told you not to get attached to them" a tired voice sighed, " I told you they'd only bring heartache"

"Temari, please stay out of our business," Sazaki whispered, her hand squeezing her sister's neck in warning before dropping it to her side.

The sandy-blonde shifted into sidestep with the two, glancing down at them.

"Don't worry, Little Blue, I'm not," she said to Sazaki, using her nickname for her fellow pack member, " Just stating my opinion. Getting attached makes it harder to let go…"

The pain in the older girl's eyes cooled Embi's irritation. She could feel Temari's pain like a knife to the gut, and she knew it was about her brothers. Both were in groups separate from the lycans. She touched the older girl's arm in a sympathetic motion.

"Temari…"

"It's all right, Blulette. I'm used to it"

" But that doesn't mean— "

"Blulette, let's just drop it for right now, okay?" the sandy-haired lycan requested in sharper tone than necessary while shaking the girl's touch off and the painful memories that reminisced with it.

Embi felt Temari's pain deepen into a lonely, miserable trench.

"Fine!" she huffed, giving in.

_

* * *

_

**Woo! Chapter one is finish. Yes, there is alot to think about like how in the world is this going to work in High school. Don't worry, people you'll see. Oh I almost forgot.**

_**Quote of First Encounters**_

**"Really Orochimaru?" Tsunade's eyelashes fluttered with mock surprise. "I expected **_**you**_** to be at that one bar flirting with **_**guys.**_**" A challenging smirk curled on peach-colored lips. "…Or do your little vamps not know about your…other preferences?"**

**C'mon now, we all know Orochimaru is gay and with that fact, I'm out. Please read and review :-)**

**Later All**


	3. Ch 2: Fighting Tension

**Hi All**

**Yay! Chapter two is ready to go! I really like this one cause its full of action and humor :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but do own a brand new phone. It was a belated xmas gift :).**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Ch: 2: **_

_**Fighting Tension**_

"Hey Des, how about a quick race?" Kiba suggested, playfully nudging the teen in the ribs with his elbow.

"Kiba, I'm not in the mood" she sighed, running her fingers tiredly through curly, black locks.

"What kind of mood are you?" the older lycan asked innocently before leaning down and seductively giving the corner of the girl's mouth a quick lick. Desiree immediately grimaced while embarrassment burned hotly in her cheeks.

"Kiba, you perverted bastard!" she hissed, nailing the boy with her fist.

"Oh c'mon Dessy, I was just joking around," the older lycan grinned while rubbing his now sore shoulder." No need to be so rough, but then again…" His mischievous grin shifted to a smug smirk, " I do prefer it that way"

"God, Kiba I'll race you if you just shut the hell up!" Desiree snapped as her face flushing in annoyance.

"I knew you'd give in", the lycan-boy snorted. An irritated growl sounded from the girl's throat as she shot her pack member a ticked look.

"Just for that I'm kicking your ass!"

"Go ahead and try" Kiba challenged as Des leaped up and swung herself onto a sturdy branch. In an even more fluid motion, the brunette did the same, positioning himself confidently on the limb a few feet away from his friend.

"On three?"

"Like always" Kiba nodded.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" the two lycans chorused before bolting across the treetops, gaining speed with each precise step.

"Haha is that the best you can do, Des" Kiba taunted, already a few feet ahead of the girl. A low, playful grumble rang from Desiree's mouth as she crouched down and sprang forward over Kiba's head.

"Oh that's so not fair," he grunted, moving even faster. Leaves and branches cracked underfoot as the pair reached the end of the forest. Then they broke through the foliage, each lycan trying to land before the other.

"Sorry Inuzuka, but I won this time" Desiree chimed, landing only seconds before her fellow pack member.

"You got lucky, Okinawa…oh so lucky,"

Desiree rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue childishly at the boy.

"Or maybe I'm just faster than you,"

Kiba laughed, and was about to speak when an irritated tone rang loudly through the crisp, morning air.

" Neji isn't going to be happy about ya'll little race,"

The two lycans turned to find the voice belonged to their pack member, Tenten. She was shooting them a very unpleasant look as she trailed behind Hiro and his sister, Hinata.

"Well Neji can just suck it," Desiree retorted once the three had halted in front of the pair. The weapon's fanatic internally grimaced before scowling at the curly-haired teen.

"Tenten, you should really calm down," Hinata suggested in her usual, timid tone," It was just one race"

The bun-haired lycan's angry expression softened a bit as she moved slightly to stand at the younger girl's side.

"Hinata…" she started with a sigh, and brushed a loose wisp of hair out of her face, " They need to stop making fools of the pack by acting like idiotic children!"

'_Children?'_ Kiba's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Well this child can so kick your ass," Desiree hissed, taking a defense step forward. Tenten gripped the kunai her back pocket, prepared if Des had the nerve to attack.

" You two really are _dense_" Hiro interjected while running an aggravated hand through his hair.

"What!" Desiree snapped.

"Excuse me?" Tenten scowled at the same time before the two lycan-girls sent the boy a glare that would have Orochimaru crying for his mother (if he had one).

" Why waste energy fighting each other…" he went on, unfazed by the girls' reaction, " when this situation's already screwed up?"

"Hell!" Kiba snorted as the words sunk in a nano-second after Hiro spoke, " You're right"

Hiro hid his smug smirk with a slow, satisfied nod. The two girls were about to grumble their apologies when they were interrupted.

"Just like a Hyuuga to be the peace-maker"

Ino's musical voice chimed as lycan irises locked on her slender figure that was lounging on tree branch. A small frown pouted on her lips. "And ruin my entertainment…"

"Filthy parasite!" Desiree hissed under her breath while watching the blonde vampire flow downward and land elegantly on her toes.

"I must admit you little pups are very amusing," Ino flipped her hair back, and shot Hinata mischievous smile," Can you play fetch too?"

The Hyuuga girl could feel the hair on the back of her neck spike upward in response. Nervous fingers began to fiddle.

"W-Well it wouldn't be a very fair game with your arm mangled like that"

"Cute…" Ino slid a sharp glare at the shy girl, her lip curling in distaste. "Plan on using that cheeky mouth of yours to eat me, pup?"

This comment immediately brought a sharp growl from Hiro; he stepped protectively in front of his sibling to block Ino's view of her.

"Maybe I'll eat you instead," she drawled, grinning sadistically at the anger she invoking. Reaching out with her hand, the blonde took a firm hold of the broken arm and winced as she set the bone back in place.

"What about the other way around, leech?" Desiree eyes narrowed at the vampire in a challenging sort of motion. Then both immortals prepared to spring. A gust of wind later, Des's body shifted downward when she morphed into her wolf. The lycan's savage growl rang wildly in Ino's ears as the blonde barred her fangs in a hiss.

"Guys…we shouldn't be doing this…"Tenten cautioned with a nervous edge in her usual confident tone. That immediately switched to a gasp when Desiree lunged for the blonde's throat. She dodged the animal by skidding to the side. The young lycan's paws halted smoothly on the ground as a howl tore through the trees. Then another wolf sprang forward, slamming Des's defenseless side head on and knocking her pelted frame into the grassy surface. Ino's sea-green eyes blinked in confusion, but she whirled around at the sound of a deep grumble. A different wolf had appeared and caught her puzzled gaze with a small grin. Suddenly the blonde's body dropped to the soil, instantly unconscious.

'_**What the HELL were you thinking Des!'**_

Desiree winced as the wolf on top of her snapped at her face. It was completely black except for the white splotch on its nose and belly. The other wolf was a solid brown color with a single spot of ashen on its left eye.

' _**Sorry Sazaki,"**_ Desiree pouted then sent the brown wolf an odd look, _**' Embi, what the hell did you to the leech?'**_

Em barred her teeth in a wolfish grin.

' _**Put her to sleep. They're nocturnal for the most part, after all.'**_

Sazaki gave a quick, warning growl at the two as Neji and Itachi wounded their way through the trees toward the fiasco. The black wolf got off Desiree, snarling angrily. The younger girl whined, flattering her ears in submission. Sazaki was almost, if not more, dominate than Neji.

"What the hell is going on?" the Hyuuga demanded to know, glaring at the five (not including Ino) culprits with a livid expression. Embi yawned casually, flicking her ears lazily as she lay down. Sazaki nipped at her sister in caution before shifting back to her human form. The clothes she was wearing were now ruffled, and she impatiently smoothed them out. Then her cooler than ice eyes flickered over to the two temp leaders, filling them in silently. Itachi glanced at Ino in exasperation.

"Anko, please drag this nuisance away before she causes anymore trouble,"

The young woman forced an obedient nod as she glided out from the undergrowth and flung the blonde over her shoulders. As she drifted away, Itachi's deeply colored orbs flashed over to Sazaki with a thoughtful gaze before he retreated toward the dimness of trees.

The raven-haired teen sighed, and hoped Des only needed minimal help with calming Neji down.

"Neji…we—"

"That bloodsucking bitch started it!" Desiree spat venomously while switching back to her proper form, "She threatened Hinata!"

Neji's eyebrows rose expectedly. Had Des been oblivious to him already gaining this information? Slowly, full moon colored orbs traveled to his cousin, who had dropped her head shamefully.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji" she quivered quietly before once again fiddling with her fingers. " …For being so weak,"

The temporary lycan leader sighed overdramatically, feeling even more frustrated.

"Just…" he paused for a moment collecting his thoughts then cleared his throat, "…keep in mind that every individual action that any of us makes not only reflects the pack as a whole, but Lady Tsunade's skills as our Alpha "

"Totally understood, Mister stick up your ass!" Embi cheered with a mock salute. Scowling, Sazaki took a harsh grip on the brunette's ear and began dragging her away.

"Ooo, that hurts, Sazaki,"

"Its suppose to," the older sibling grumbled while the others headed in their separate directions. "Em, you're a mediator not an instigator!"

"You act as if I know the difference" the brunette scoffed immaturely and received a quick tug. "OW!"

Desiree snickered wildly, but that abruptly ceased when Neji stepped toward her.

"If you pull any more foolish antics…." he began coolly.

"You'll rip me to shreds," Des noted in a flat tone, refusing to take the Hyuuga seriously. In a flash, she was slammed against a tree, sharp splinters pricking into her back. A low, infuriated growl rattled in Neji's throat as he activated his Byakugan. Desiree could feel his ability indicating all her weak points.

'_Damn… I'm screwed '_she hissed mentally before dropping her head defeat, " I understand…—I'll try to behave"

"I know you will" the older boy smirked as he released his subordinate. He ignored the fierce glower Kiba was sending him and sauntered toward **Konohagakure High. **

***

**"Hinata are you all right?" Hiro asked while the two siblings walked side by side.**

**"I-I'm fine, N-Nii-san," the lycan girl sputtered. Hiro opened his mouth to speak, but a sound from behind caught his attention.**

"Ummm, Hinata, you should…"

His voice trailed out too late, and the words were lost to his sister as someone crashed into her. Her shy frame hit the ground in such a rapid motion that she didn't realize everyone's favorite hyperactive demon had landed on top of her until dizzy vision settled.

"WOW YOU HAVE BEAUTIFUL EYES!" he exclaimed loudly to the now crimson-faced girl.

The Hyuuga lycan's breath hadn't caught up to her just yet so a logical reply wasn't going to pour from her lips anytime soon. Luckily, a monotone voice drawled out for Hinata.

"Get off her, you dobe! She may be a wolf, but I highly doubt she'd want demon saliva splashed in her face"

Naruto rolled off the girl with ease, and cerulean-blue orbs sent his rival a playful sneer.

" Like your disgusting incisors crammed into her neck would be any better!"

The Uchiha's smirk curved into a competitive smile while Sasuke recounted the process that had led up to this juvenile predicament.

***

"Sasuke!" the overly enthused voice made the spiky haired teen mentally groaned as his second, least favorite blonde caught up to him.

"What do you want, you demonic imbecile?"

A toothy grin was shot the vampire's way.

"You were trying to skip out on our game, weren't you!" the loudmouth accused, referring to the sparring match that the teens always held when they met up.

"Oh yes…" Sarcasm had smothered the chilled voice, " that was my diabolical plan all along because kicking you're ass every century is worse than a stake through the heart,"

"Oh shut it, you self-absorbed, uber-depressed, fangirl-burdened bloodoholic!" the energetic teen snapped before charging at vamp.

Five blocks, three dodges, and one spin kick later, Naruto was staggering backward in an almost drunken motion.

"Give up, moron," Sasuke grunted, wishing this would just end.

"No…………WAY" the younger teen slurred.

Infuriated by the blonde's stubbornness, the Uchiha gave up on strategic tactics and just clocked him in the jaw. The momentum sent the ramen-addict spiraling through the undergrowth before landing on a poor unfortunate soul

***

Since he really didn't appreciate his sister being discussed like a savory meal, Hiro discreetly led the still-mute girl away while the two boys were still engulfed in their macho glare match.

"Wow…ya'll are relentless, " Kira's curt tone caused the glowers to switch in her direction while she sauntered over to the pair.

" This stupid brawl has been going on for decades," Rima pointed out, strolling to a halt beside the brunette. " Why can't you just suck his blood, and be done with it?"

"For the same reason _your sister_ can't suck Naruto's" –he mouthed the next word, then shrugged laxly, "…if he still has one,"

"HEY!" the blonde boomed, finger pointed melodramatically at the accuser, "For your information, I'm fully equipped!"

"Oh? Is that from experience?" came the sly response, " Cuz I heard Lucifer docks segments down there…."

"Er, well…"

The ramen-enthusiast flushed, averting his graze to the ground since he'd never actually been to hell, and didn't realize his friend was just toying with him. Still, Naruto could have went a step further by pulling the "let's compare" card, but knew better. Plus the livid expression radiating off of Kira's frame silently told it him that the new idea would get him condemned much too quickly.

Once he'd gotten his twisted satisfaction (partly because of Orochimaru's lasting influence) from the trio, Sasuke made his departure. He had only gotten pass a few trees when a presence loomed behind his retreating frame. Faster than a flirtatious wink, the Uchiha reached up, took hold of his lunging attacker's wrists and slammed them into grassy surface, but was careful enough not to break _any_ bones.

"Next time you wanna sneak up on me…" Crow-colored locks hung inches away from the purser's forehead as Sasuke's lips twisted into a somewhat amused sneer, "Quit the breathing. It's a redundant human habit that should've been broken by now, "

Once the dark-haired adversary had drifted off toward his own devices, Kira inhaled her fury in a clenched breath. She glanced up, taking in the ashen clouds and perfect morning sky before huffing out a frustrated sigh.

'_Guess I'll have to get my revenge on that perverted Uchiha bastard later,' _

***

"Aw… we're going to prep school!" came Embi's childish moan as she eyed the kids moving in and out the building, " And we don't have uniforms! How the hell did we get into this mess?"

Sazaki let out a small chuckle, her nose wrinkling in equal distaste.

"Neji? Did Tsunade leave us uniforms?" she asked as the boy walked up.

"Yeah" he nodded before hefting a bag from his back, and tossing it to the girl, " Everything we need is all there and label" A grunt of dissatisfaction popped from his mouth, " Lady Tsunade decided to put my sharp tracking skills to use by hiding that damn bag in the forest, forcing me to search for it,"

"Nice…"Sazaki snorted as she opened the sack. Embi peered over her sister's arm to get a better look at the clothes, but this only increased irritation. The young lycan fought to keep her aggravation in check, but made a mental to make the pack leader's life a living hell for causing such an inconvenience. Suddenly a intense wave of instability crashed forward, making Embi cringe. Some of the fae were approaching. Em was always aware of the group's presence because of their fluctuating emotion always gave the headaches.

"Are you guys going to change, soon?" Tayuya rumbled with an impatient tap of the foot.

"We will. We just need to give these out first," Sazaki muttered, frowning at the uniform bag. Embi rolled her eyes with a smile. Even though her personality had matured since the crash, Sazaki absolutely loathed doing laundry of any sort. When they were still human, the raven-haired teen always pushed the tedious task onto her sister.

"Guess it can't be helped…" she sighed, casting a mournful gaze toward her fellow pack members before finally turning away, " I'll be back,"

As Sazaki departed, Neji reluctantly moved toward the Fae when Tayuya motioned him over. This left Embi totally alone: well almost.

"What do you want, Raiku?" she sighed as the boy drifted to her side.

He glanced over at the lycan, his face a mask of calmness, betraying nothing of the emotions raging in his heart. There was bitter sadness at losing two of his best friends to their individual curses, burning anger at Ino for the way she treated him, knowing annoyance at Orochimaru and confusion at the way his brothers treated one another.

"Can't two old friends just take the time the catch up?"

"Sure" Embi snickered, " if you want our DNA to activate so we're at each other's throats,"

"That's a legend and you know it."

"Maybe…" the brunette rubbed the bridge of her nose while keeping an even stare fixed on the school, " God, this is going to be hell"

"Whose to say it's not already?" Raiku asked softly, animosity clear in his voice, "We've had one incident today"

"Which was caused by your brother's lover"

The vampire eyebrows furrowed, and Em immediately sensed that he was disgusted.

"Ino is not Sasuke's lover!" he hissed, the statement like acid rolling from his tongue, "She's a freakin stalker with fangs"

"Too bad I couldn't put her to rest permanently, then" Embi cracked a weak smile while tucking a loose strand behind her ear, " Could've ease some of ya'll's pain,"

"Yeah, but what you did earlier helped a lot too" Green eyes began to cool as Raiku blew out a frustrated sigh. "Em there's something I gotta to talk to you about"

"And what would that be?" the lycan girl pressed, catching the small spark of embarrassment dwelling in her former best friend's frame.

***

Neji's face twisted in revulsion as he watched Tayuya pulled out a cigarette pack from her pocket.

"All right Hyuuga," she started roughly while wedging a cigarette between her teeth, then offered one to Jirobo, who stood obediently behind her, but shook his head no, "as you're well aware of fae are vigilant spectators, observing from the side lines before making a move,"

Out of politeness, Neji nodded, and Tayuya sent him a cold smile that showed off surprisingly white teeth before snapping her fingers. In a flash, a tall, masked figure trotted to her side.

"Tobi's a good boy!" he grinned childishly.

"You sure are" the redhead smirked as an ember flicked onto Tobi's thumb, and he indexed it toward her cigarette till it lit. The temp leader let out a few puffs before clipping the item between her fingers and shaking away ashes. " Thanks, Tob. Now why don't you tell this Hyuuga dog what you told me awhile back,"

"Sure, sure" the younger fae piped while rocking on his heels,

" I saw the curly-haired wolfie lunge at the blonde blood drinker then…"

As the enthused explanation went on, Tobi used theatrical hand gestures and high pitch to get his point across. When he finally finished, Tayuya gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Good work, Tob. Karin's got some firecrackers for ya if you can find her"

"Yay!" the masked immortal cheered, "Tobi loves it he can make the crackalees go BOOM!"

"So he's you're most reliable source?" Neji asked after the boy had bustled off.

"Nah, " Tayuya took in another drag, " The change may have caused him to loose his marbles, but it also made his clarifications hellish fun,"

Neji cut his eyes expectedly, wishing this tedious conversation would just end .

"Listen, Hyuuga" the redhead whistled a cloud of smoke above his head, " The point I wanted to make with Tobi was that I got my whacked out buggers under control. You're pups have pulled enough shit with those damn vamps. So I doubt you can say the same"

"My pack members know their limits," Neji noted coolly, trying to ignore the toxin burning a hole in his heighten senses. Tayuya gave a fox like sneer, dusting ashes away from her shirt

" Oh yeah, you got real temples of tranquility hanging around,"

"There are a few expectations," Neji admitted, thinking of Embi and Desiree. An amused chuckle curled in his throat, "Though I am surprised you're the one scolding me, Tayuya. From what I've gathered you're the most hot-tempered of all the fae"

Utter shock and disbelief vanished from the redhead's face in the same millisecond that it surfaced.

"Well obviously, you heard wrong," she seethed, spitting the cigarette at Neji's feet before slamming a fist into Jirobo's gut to silence his snickering.

"Perhaps," the pearl-eyed boy shrugged, squashing the toxin with his heel," but I doubt that,"

"Better put you're pups on a tight leash before they _accidentally _get neutered!" Tayuya fumed as she watched the dark-haired teen saunter away.

"For once I actually agree with that asshole," whisked a new voice,

"Tay, you're temper's worse than the flailing chains to the gates of hell,"

Fiery red locks whipped around to see a familiar figure.

"Great…" Tayuya's sour tone drawled out, " You two can continue that in depth discussion when you're snuggling in bed tonight"

Desiree grimaced at the banshee.

"I'm not snuggling with anybody tonight," she gagged, "and especially not Neji," The defensive tone hushed to a sly whisper. "Plus I think he's batting it up for the other team,"

"He's got the killer looks for it," Tayuya shrugged at the joke,

" Besides another one sided immortal would be a good thing. A chirper one by the name of Lee just joined my crew a few months back"

"We should hook them up"

This time, Tayuya made a face.

"I don't play matchmaker"

Desiree couldn't help but laugh, shifting her weigh to rest up against a nearby tree. Once cackling settled down, she gave her friend a critiquing glance.

"So, were you going for alcoholic whore or sex-addicted slut?"

With a mischievous glint, dark-brown irises took in the tattered sleeves, bare midriff, and frayed edges of the fae member's uniform.

"Self-proclaimed prostitute, actually " she chimed before the lycan turned to leave "Wait a second, Des"

A nervous beat of sweat formed on Jirobo's forehead when he felt the temp leader's menacing stare on his heavy figure.

"Unless you want to loose your balls," she warned, tossing a dagger from her pocket in the air for emphasis," You'll leave now"

The ground seemed to wobble under Jirobo's bolting stature.

"Why do you always do that?" came the lycan tired sigh.

"Do what?" Tayuya asked, catching the knife in mid-fall and used to clean grimy fingernails.

"Threaten guys…manhood,"

"Cuz immortal or not, a man's nothing without their precious package,"

"Why so certain?"

A quirk of the lips twisted into the redhead's trademark sneer.

"Would you shack it up with a wolfie whose was totally lacking?"

Desiree blushed, averting a suddenly shy gaze.

" I don't think that's any of your business,"

"Actually it is," the sneer widen, " but then again I know you're preferences"

"Tay—"

"Speaking of which, have ya reconsidered my offer? There's still time, plenty of time. All I need is—"

"NO!" the intense growl snapped from Desiree's core, " I made that decision a long time ago"

Tayuya was unconvinced.

"Oh you selfless dog! I know you miss him more than a Friday full moon" she carried on before switching to a musical octave, " So just give in…you deserve to…"

For a moment, Desiree allowed herself to be caught up in the persuasion. Eyelids fluttered to a close as the younger girl's psyche drifted back to the memories of him; compassionate arms, charming smile, and that hypnotic voice felt all too real again. Suddenly a piercing roar from her inner wolf snapped Des out of the Fae magic.

"Dammit, Tayuya!" she screeched while a thumping heart and ringing ears ceased, " Enough with your fucking games!"

"Just reminding you of what you already know," the redhead answered innocently, titling her head back casually, " A shame proper reasoning is senseless to stubborn dogs,"

"Tay, what you do isn't reason," Desiree barred in her edged teeth in forewarning," It's manipulative bullshit,"

The banshee's ghoulish hilarity swam through the wind as she vanished from sight. A second later, the lycan's build tensed, feeling a feverish touch pat her shoulder.

"Too true, Dessy," came the amused whisper as the curly-haired teen felt something being tucked into her back pocket," Too true…"

Once the entrancing presence had disappeared from scent, Desiree reached for the fae girl's little gift. A shaking hand tightened on the hilt of a dagger as the lycan pulled it out and placed the weapon in front of her face. Soon memory kicked, recognizing the item as Hiro's lucky knife. Tayuya must have swiped it off the Hyuuga when he was distracted.

"That thieving wretch!" Desiree sulked darkly before finally deciding to return the blade to its owner.

* * *

**I love the ending to this chapter =D. Who expected it to be dirty humor? I did! Then again, I did write, but the jokes were inspired by second favorite HBO show Dexter. Haha ya'll should read and review cause new characters are coming along. Oh I remember this to:  
**_**Quote of Fighting Tensions**_

**"Oh shut it, you self-absorbed, uber-depressed, fangirl-burdened bloodoholic!" the energetic teen snapped before charging at vamp.**

**My Sasuke-hating brain brought that lovely piece of dialogue to you. Sasuke fans go ahead and flame me. I got the extinguisher ready XP**

**Later All**


	4. Ch 3: Tricky Truths

**Hi All**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter even though its short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I'm watching the Simpsons.  
**

* * *

**_Ch.3: Tricky Truths_**

A brown haired boy, already in uniform, sat on a stump overlooking the school. An apple hung from his fingers, and he twisted the stem idly as he thought. Kai Henario frowned lightly at the building, watching the humans scurry around like bustling animals. This was his seventh time. Seventeen years in high school, and he had graduated each excruciating time. Irritation squirmed in his stomach in his stomach.

"Nauseating, isn't it?"

Kai glanced over his shoulder at the speaker, who happened to be a fellow brunette. However, his hair was shade lighter than Kai's and pulled into a high ponytail. Everyone in the covenant compared it to the spikes that prickle from a porcupine's back. A bored expression lingered in the second boy's eyes.

"That's one way to describe it ," Kai answered, ", but you must know a thousands others, right Shikamaru? I mean how many times have you been Valedictorian?"

"Two-hundred and twenty-seven" Shikamaru yawned as he pulled at the tie around his neck, " Even though I've only been in this sleepy town for fifty years"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Please that's just the way, you like it, Shika. NOTHING cool EVER happens here,"

The older boy cocked an eyebrow.

"For some of the humans it does,"

"Yeah, they're (we're) the poor unlucky bastards,"

As soon as the remark flew from Kai's mouth his apple spontaneously combust.

Shikamaru wiped the fruit mush from his face and splattered it on the grass.

"I know you're not into that kinda thing though," there was a hint of guilt in his voice, " Its hard for us to stomach too, You're not alone, Kai,"

" Never have been," The darker haired brunette gritted through clenched teeth while, his nails dug into the earth, bringing up masses of dirt clods.

"…So…" came the lazy vampire's sly tone, " What did you think of some of those lycans."

This caught Kai off guard.

"What?" his look was puzzled.

Shika just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well its just that I saw you staring at that black haired one. They had that talkative brunette with them, remember?" he explained before ducking to avoid a wad of dirt.

"What? I'm allowed to speak my mind." Shikamaru said with a deep chuckle and received a sharp glare.

"Right … and what about that blonde they had with them?" Kai retorted before giving a sour sneer, " You had that glint in your eye. The one said…"Mmmm she'd be go to play chess with then bed"

This shut his friend though he barred his fangs in an irritated hiss. Kai smirked right before dodging a kick aimed at his skull. He then leaping up, going for Shika's throat. Unfortunately both attacks were halted. The two vampires blinked in surprise to find a young, tough looking girl holding them back.

"You dumbasses" she scowled, knocking them to the ground, " Quit clowning around Itachi wants you at the school in thirty minutes,"

Kai gave Kin a snarled as she thwacked him in the bed and wiped dirt on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"We'll be there in a sec, Kin" the Henro vamp grumbled as she stuttered with a shake of her hips.

" Stupid, arrogant bitch, I should rip out her throat,"

Shikamaru cut his eyes.

"Oh please, you wanted to suck her neck and do more than that our first night joining Orochimaru," Kai made a face.

"I was naïve then"

"You still are…"

"Shut the hell up!"

Neji tapped his foot in aggravation, as he wanted for the rest of the pack to return, they were taking _too_ long.

"Always so impatient, aren't we, Nii- Sama?"

He jumped, turning his to the voice. A young girl, already in uniform, sat on a sturdy branch, an orange in one hand, and her chin the other. Mother-of-pearl eyes stared down at from underneath a mane of silky, black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Mahomi…"

His little sister smiled, leaping off of the branch, floating downward until her feet touched earth.

"I hear that your leader of the lycans. Congratulations, that's a big honor."

Neji didn't say anything, though his lips twitched into small smile either from embarrassment or another inflation of his ego. Unlike the rest of the Hyuuga family, Mahomi was part of the Fae. When she was still human, she'd wander around by herself for hours because she didn't like the way their uncle (Hinata, Hiro, and Hanabi's father treated her. She and Neji had been the products of a scandal involving the Hyuuga clan. It deepened the rift Neji had with his uncle, who looked on him and Mahomi with distain. The temporary leader was pulled from his thoughts when a cool touch brushed a strand of loose hair from his eyes. Neji caught his sister's hand by the wrist, pushing it away from his face.

" I had hope we were past this, Brother…" Mahomi sighed, her perfect brow furrowing in brief sadness.

"Old habits die had, Mia" the lycan grunted, lowering their hands to his side.

She smiled again, the sadness dispelled.

"You called me, Mia. I haven't heard that in a while…. not since Mother changed me,"

His grip tightened at the mention of that woman. He HATED her for separating him from Mahomi; shifting her into a world so bittersweet it could drive a human to the brink of insanity. She leaned forward and gently pressed his forehead to his, looking him the eye like when they were kids. He saw an eternal love form him and her cousins there, one that couldn't be broken by the mannerisms of the Fae.

" Let me go, Neji. I will be fine," she whispered, eyes gleaming with sincerity, " let go"

Reluctantly and feeling a deep weight go down his chest, Neji forced his hand open. Mahomi flowed out of his grasp like only a Naid could. A sweet, hypnotizing laugh passed her smile.

"See you in school, Nii-sama!" with the twist of the heel she was gone, but her echoing words lessened the burden on Neji's heart.

"Yoo-hoo! Captain High and Mighty, you wanna get out your smug-ass ship and come back down to earth?" Embi whistled, waving her hands in front of the temporary leader's face. He immediately snapped out of his daze and seized the brunette by her wrist. He brought them down to her side with unnecessary force.

"Enough Embi…"he stated firmly before releasing his grin and sulking away.

"Well you screw you too!" Embi snapped with a growl, flipping him off.

"He's upset about Mahomi" Sazaki quipped as she drifted up beside her sister.

Embi rolled her eyes.

"Well hell that's explains the melancholy vibe I was getting off him. Felt like he swallowed a keg estrogen".

Scowling, Sazaki disciplined the girl by giving her a hard knock on the back of the head.

"Em…"

The younger lycan winced, then shrugged.

"…I had a dream about it once. Ya see what happens was…"

Once the explanation was done, the black haired teen blinked in bemusement.

"No comment…"

" Mi-Mi, you're back!"

A flash of green swept across Mahomi's vision before she was trapped in a monstrous bear-hug by two slender arms coated in spandex.

" I was gone two minutes, Lee" the naid choked out , and the sprite's grip tighten.

"Ten minutes too long my youthful friend!" Lee gushed, practically suffocating the Hyuuga.

"Lee", she may be immortal but she still needs to breathe," a cool voice pointed out, " God…do you EVER use your freaking brain?"

Mahomi glanced up to see a girl sitting on a branch, smoking to relieve her boredom.

"How about instead of being a spectator you help out, Karin" she gasped, trying to pry the sprite off her neck, " He's not in a listening mood,"

"Yeah, I know" Karin smirked, blowing out a puff;" he's spouting that lame youthful shit again". The redhead winked. " Don't worry, Mi's just pretend Lee's a sexy kelpie in human form feeling you up"

"KARIN, that's so inappropriate!" the green clothed immortal voiced as the girl slid from the tree and pulled him off of a red faced Mahomi, "And its not…er crap. They are the facts of life! One that we can learn to appreciate with time"

"Whoop-dee-freakin'-do, " Karin retorted as the naid rubbed her throat, " Lee how many times do I have to tell you that time doesn't hold us as it does humans?"

Mahomi put a hand on her arm in warning as her breathing steadied.

" Go easy on him, remember what you were like when you were first changed."

" A total bitch," Karin gave a huff and sauntered away. Lee stuck his tongue out at her retreating back.

"Lee" Mahomi sighed, " You're suppose to be dressed."

"Oh, I forgot! I was trying to teach the joy of youth, and it completely slipped my mind!" He turned around, dropping his pants and showing off boxers with the phrase, " I LOVE YOUTH", on the butt cheeks. Mahomi's face reddened in horror as she covered her eyes.

"LEE! NOT WHILE I'm STILL HERE!" She shrieked, stumbling backward with a yelp. She crashed painfully through the foliage and braced herself in case she broke something. Suddenly her body just stopped, and she felt something soft brush against her neck. Mahomi opened her eyes curiously, wondering what stopped her fall. A gasp escaped her lips; sand had encased her shoulders and now supported her back.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

* * *

**Yay! I love the cliffhanger part. **

**Later All**


End file.
